


Real Life Love Song

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2017 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bookstore Owner Castiel, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Coming Out, Country Music, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Falling In Love, Fatherhood, Finding Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Musician Dean, Recovering Alcoholic Dean Winchester, happiness, inner peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Sometimes you find the music you're looking for in the place you're least expecting it.





	Real Life Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> The word for today is "Smash". I could have gone in a few different directions for this one, so...I did. As you'll see, I went in two different directions for this story. I do hope you like it. This one gave me warm and fuzzies as I wrote it. Enjoy!

**Day 13~**

**Smash~**

Dean tapped his foot as he listened to the song playing on the radio.  He looked around to see how other people were liking the song.  Most didn’t seem to even realize music was playing but a few had their heads tilted, listening.  The expressions on their faces made it seem like they were enjoying it.  No one outright seemed to dislike it, and he took that as a good sign.  Today was the release and so far, so good.  Reviews were coming back saying it was the best song in years, and that was the most encouraging news he’d gotten in ages.  After a rather nasty divorce, a painful custody battle over his son, and a three year battle for his sobriety, he was finally regaining control of his life and this song was his big comeback.  His producer was positive it would be the next big hit, and he had faith that she was right.

 

The song went platinum, as did the whole album, and it became a smash hit.  He was signed on to start on another album and he could feel his career getting a much needed revitalization.  His days were spent in the recording studio and his nights were spent with his friends and family.  With three years of sobriety under his belt his ex was letting him see his son more often now, so he spent as much time with Ben as possible.  When he wasn’t with his son, sometimes he didn’t know what to do with his free time, not that he had a whole lot of it.  He used to drink himself into oblivion, sitting in front of the television, but now he preferred to get out and find creative things to do with his time.  That was how he found himself perusing a second hand book store a few weeks before Christmas.

 

His thought was that books would make the perfect gift for most of the people in his life.  Ben was interested in ancient civilizations, so he thought his son might like some books about mummies, pyramids, the Aztecs, and more.  His best friend Charlie was a computer whiz but she was also a Harry Potter nerd, and he was always looking for either a signed copy or a first edition for her.  His mother loved to cook, so he often bought her cookbooks, and she would use every one of them.  Those that she could not, she donated.  He never took offense when she did that because someone, somewhere eventually could use it.  His dad appreciated books on auto mechanics while his brother appreciated law books.  A second hand book store seemed like the perfect place to find something for everyone.

 

He began his search for Ben.  The boy was 11 and growing up fast.  He found some fascinating books on China and Russia, and one on Persia, and added them to his pile.  From there he moved on to the cookbooks, finding one he was sure his mother would love.  It was on pies.  There weren’t really any his dad would like, nor were there any first edition or signed Harry Potter novels, but there were books on fairies, another subject that fascinated Charlie, so he added a book from there into his pile.  It was as he was perusing a selection of Vonnegut books that someone nearby cleared their throat.  He looked up to see a man standing a few feet away.

 

“Were you looking for something in particular?  Could I help you find a specific book?”  The man’s voice was deep, rumbly and it was distracting enough that for a moment, Dean forgot what he’d just been looking for.

 

“You work here?”  He asked.  The man smiled which didn’t help because it made his stomach do flips to see it.

 

“I own the store.”

 

“Oh, even better then.  I’m trying to get some Christmas gifts for my family and friends.  Books make good gifts.”  Dean explained, tapping the stack in his hands lightly.  “But I happen to like them too, and I see that you have some first edition Vonnegut.  I’m also looking for something my friend Benny might like.”

 

“Well, rather than carry those around the store, why don’t I put those up at the counter for you, and I can help you look?”  The man took the stack of books from Dean and started for the front of the store.  Dean followed after him. 

 

“Has this place been here long?”  Dean asked.

 

“I’ve owned it about eight years now.”

 

“This is my first time stopping in.  You have a great selection.  The prices are fair too.”

 

The man smiled as he tucked the stack of books behind the counter.  He offered his hand and Dean shook it firmly.  “I’m Castiel, though I usually go by Cas.”

 

“I’m Dean, though you might have already known that.”

 

Cas tilted his head in confusion.  “Should I have?”

 

Dean arched an eyebrow, surprised to find someone that didn’t actually recognize him on sight. 

 

“No, I guess not, but hey, that’s pretty cool.”

 

“Are you famous?”  Cas asked as they made their way back to the aisle with the Vonnegut books.

 

“A bit.  It doesn’t matter though.  Do you have a first edition of Slaughterhouse Five?”

 

Cas smiled and nodded.  “I do, actually, and it’s in excellent condition.”

 

By the end of his shopping Dean had more than 30 books, and he was stocked up for Christmas, upcoming birthdays, and a few other events.  He’d spent most of the afternoon in the little book store talking with Cas, about books, about music, about hobbies, and anything else that happened to come to mind.  Eventually he’d fessed up, with some urging from the handsome store owner about who he was, but Cas had admitted that he didn’t really listen to country music, so he hadn’t a clue who Dean was.  He actually found that quite refreshing. 

 

Christmas was nice, and everyone loved the books he’d chosen, especially Ben who devoured all of the reading material his father had provided.  While most kids were begging for video games and cell phones, Ben was asking for books and documentaries.  He was very much like his Uncle Sam in that aspect.  Dean had even been nice and bought Lisa a leather bound journal as a gift that year.  Something to document her memories as she entered into her new marriage.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean stopped in at the book store whenever he found the time.  He liked the atmosphere, but most of all, he liked Cas.  The man was kind and sweet, and there was nothing fake about him.  Cas wasn’t one of those people that was trying to go out of his way to please him just to get something out of him.  He genuinely liked Dean just as he was, and slowly he was able to start opening up to the man, about the reasoning behind why he had started drinking, the pressure the industry had put on him, forcing him to present some image that wasn’t really how he was, just to sell more albums, and thrusting this beautiful woman at him and telling him that he had to date her and marry her, put on a good show for his fans, lest his sales go down, so he’d done it, but he hadn’t loved her.  He was a gay man living a lie, and that lie had eaten away at him, nearly destroying him, and it had inevitably destroyed their marriage. 

 

Lisa had filed for divorce, and he hadn’t blamed her one bit.  He’d gone into rehab, but he’d also made it crystal clear to his agent that he wasn’t going to lie to his fans, or to anyone ever again.  If they couldn’t accept him as he was, he just wasn’t going to sing on a label anymore.  He’d ended up changing agents, and eventually labels too, and then things began getting better for him.  He hadn’t exactly “come out”, but his fans had their suspicions, and he was ok with that.  His life was better now.  Custody was now split with Lisa, so he saw Ben much more often, he hadn’t touched alcohol in years, and he was happy.  Cas understood that, and he didn’t judge him for it.  Where most of Dean’s friends had in the past, Cas did not.  They grew closer over the next two years as his career continued to improve.

 

Dean was up for an award that year.  His first time in over a decade, and he was both nervous and excited.  The rumor was, he had a damn good chance of winning, and he felt that if he did, he could retire happy.  He’d been on tour for months and was exhausted, but he’d always made the time to call and talk to Cas.  This time though, he showed up at the book store.  He wanted to see him in person.  Walking through the door, the smell of old books and something warm and spicy reached his nose.  It smelled wonderful.  Coming in here always felt like he was coming home.  Standing behind the counter was a familiar form.  A head of messy, dark hair lifted and Dean found himself staring into the blue eyes he had somehow fallen hopelessly in love with over the last two years.  Cas smiled wide and hurried out from behind the counter.  He rushed over and threw his arms around Dean, hugging him tight.

 

“You’re home!”

 

“I am, and I’m exhausted.”  Dean buried his face against Cas’ neck and inhaled.  Cas smelled even stronger of books, but also of the coconut shampoo he always used.  He loved it.

 

“Why did you come here then?  You should have gone home.”  Cas chastised softly.  Dean could hear how happy he was though to see him.  When they pulled apart they were both smiling wide.

 

“Naw, I wanted to see you first, and I had a question.  It’s a pretty important one.”

 

“What is it?”  Cas asked.

 

“Well, I’m up for a Country Music Award.  I’ve been up for them before but I’ve never actually won.  My odds this year are pretty good though.  The ceremony is next weekend.  I was sort of hoping…you’d be my date?”

 

Cas’ eyes widened and his lips formed a surprised little “O” as he stared at Dean.  Frankly it was making him even more nervous than he already was.  They weren’t dating, they were just friends, but he’d fallen in love with Cas along the way.  It was hard not to.  He was pretty sure Cas had feelings for him too.

 

“You’re…ready to come out then?  Formally?”

 

“I am.  I’m pretty sure my fans already know.  It’s the industry itself which has made the bigger fuss, not the people listening to my music.”  Dean licked nervously at his lower lips as he waited to see what Cas would say.  When the man broke out in one of his beautiful smiles, Dean knew what his answer would be.

 

“I figured one of these days you’d finally grow a pair and ask me out, but I didn’t think it would be to a televised award ceremony.  Does this mean I need an expensive suit?”

 

Dean laughed and grabbed Cas’ hips, pulling him close.  “Don’t worry about that, I’ve got that covered.  We’ll rent.  Way cheaper.  I’ve wanted to ask you out for ages now, but I wasn’t sure you’d say yes.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes and shoved at his chest playfully.  “Duh, of course I would say yes.  I thought of doing the asking but I wasn’t sure if you were really “out”.”

 

“I don’t want that to be our first date.  Let me take you out to dinner tonight.”  Dean found one of Cas’ hands and threaded their fingers together.

 

“You’re too tired for that.  How about I come over and cook for you?  I’ll make burgers and we can relax.  I won’t hold it against you if you fall asleep.”  Cas took a step closer until his chest was pressed up against Dean’s. 

 

“I love that idea.  You close shop today at what, five?  Be at my place at six?”

 

“Make it seven, I have to stop at the store first.  Am I going to have to fight through paparazzi to get to your front door?”  Cas teased.  Dean chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Nah, there might be one or two sneaking pictures, but no hoards.  I’m not _that_ interesting.”

 

“Take a nap before I get there, ok?  You need it.  I’ll be there with burgers and some of that cherry soda you love.”  Cas leaned in and brought their lips together in a tender kiss that didn’t last nearly long enough, but it still set Dean on fire in ways he hadn’t felt in years.  He tried to chase it when Cas pulled back but the other man just laughed and held him in place with a hand to his chest.

 

“Patience, darling, there will be more of that tonight, where the curtains can be drawn and we’ll have privacy.”

 

“I have blackout curtain on every window for a reason.”  Dean said.  “I like my privacy.  I’ll see you at seven.  I’m going home to sleep and take a shower.  I drove in from Texas.  I’m half dead.” 

 

Reluctantly he began backing up towards the door.  Cas watched him go with a fond smile.

 

“I’ll be there at seven.”

 

Dean felt a renewed energy guiding him the entire way home that afternoon.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He saw Cas every single day leading up to the awards, and they drove out there together in his Impala, enjoying the open road and one another’s company the entire way.  Dean had rented a nice hotel room and arranged for security so they’d have their privacy, and then they’d gone about getting ready. 

 

Cas was nervous, having only ever worn a tux to his sister’s wedding six years earlier, and he had no idea how to fix a bowtie, but Dean did, and he stood patiently as his boyfriend tied it for him.  He had shaved and actually managed to tame his hair with gel and he thought he looked good.  Dean he thought, looked amazing.  He’d chosen a bolo tie instead of a bowtie, and cowboy boots instead of dress shoes, but it added to his appeal.  It was difficult to keep his hands off the man.  They hadn’t had sex yet but they’d talked about it, and they’d decided that tonight would be their first time, regardless of whether or not Dean won.  Coming out was a big deal, even if Dean didn’t feel like it was.  Cas had fallen in love with him just as much as he’d fallen in love with Cas, and soon the country music world would know this too.

 

Their limo picked them up and drove them straight to the Bridgestone Arena.  Cas’ stomach was in knots as they pulled up.  Through the tinted windows he could see the people lined up on either side of the velvet ropes, and all of the media eagerly snapping pictures.  Dean reached over to take his hand, squeezing it gently.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“Are _you_?”  Cas countered.

 

“I’m nervous, but I’ll be ok.  If this kills my career, I’m fine with that.  I have enough money that I can live happily for the rest of my life.” 

 

The driver came around and opened the door.  Dean gave his hand one final squeeze before he climbed out.  The crowds erupted into cheers and Cas watched as his boyfriend nodded and waved to everyone in greeting.  Then he was reaching back into the limo towards him.

 

“Time to show the world my amazingly gorgeous boyfriend.” 

 

Cas smiled tentatively as he took Dean’s hand and slid out.  There were more camera flashes and Dean continued waving at the crowds.  He linked their hands together as they started walking towards the doors.

 

“Just smile and wave, babe.”  Dean instructed, so Cas did that.  Near the doors a journalist who looked a little _too_ eager stopped them.

 

“Dean Winchester, you’re up for Artist of the Year.  Are you excited?”

 

“I am.  It would be a dream come true if I won, but I’m up against some pretty awesome competition this year.”  He replied.

 

“You’ve also been nominated for Best Song, and Best Album.”

 

“This is true.”  He nodded.

 

“You wrote every song yourself?”  She asked.

 

“I did.  Every song comes directly from the heart.” 

 

Her eyes darted over to Cas and her smile was almost maniacal.  It made him nervous and he took a step closer to Dean.  “Who is your guest this evening?”

 

“This is my boyfriend, Cas.”

 

The crowd burst into cheers and their interviewer grinned even wider.  “Cas, I don’t think we’ve ever seen you before.  Not a celebrity, are you?”

 

“No, I’m not, and I don’t ever plan to be.” 

 

“Hard not to be when you’re on the arm of Dean Winchester.”  She said gleefully.

 

“Well, I’ve kept him out of the spotlight for two years now, and I’ll continue to keep him out of it.  He doesn’t deserve to be harassed for other people’s sick entertainment.  There’s nothing he does that would interest anyone here.  He’s just a wonderful guy that I love very much, and I am honored to have him accompany me here tonight.  Spotlight is not on him or on our relationship.  I’m still the same guy I’ve always been.”  Dean waved one last time at the crowd before nodding at her.  “If you’ll excuse us, we have to get inside.”

 

He slid Cas’ arm through his and led him inside.  There were more interviews and more people to meet.  To Dean’s surprise Cas honestly had no idea who most of the artists were that he was being introduced to, no matter how well known they were, save for a few, like Dolly Parton and Willy Nelson.  He was polite in greeting them though, and they took their seats without much fanfare.  Dean pulled out his phone and pulled up the news to see how his coming out was trending.  It was currently being blasted across social media but it didn’t seem to be getting much backlash.  When he chuckled, Cas leaned over to see what had him laughing.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“People are talking about how hot my boyfriend is, and how they’d like to “smash” you.”  Dean replied.  Cas looked up in shock.

 

“Smash me?  What does that mean?”

 

“Basically…they’d like to… _fuck_ you.  Hard.”  Dean dropped his voice so others around them wouldn’t hear.  He smiled at the way Cas’ cheeks heated up.

 

“Oh, that’s…why would they say _that_?”

 

“Because you’re drop dead gorgeous, babe.  And I have to agree.  But you see, the only person that is going to get to do that, is me, tonight, and I count myself the luckiest man in the world for getting to have that chance.”  Dean kissed his cheek and Cas smiled adoringly up at him.

 

“Only you could make something so vulgar sound so sweet.  I hope your bedroom talk is as sweet tonight.”

 

“Oh, it’s way better than that, darlin’.”  Dean winked. 

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean walked away with two awards that night; Best Song and Best Album.  He didn’t get Artist of the Year, but he was ok with that.  Most of the songs on that album, he’d written about Cas, even if Cas himself hadn’t been aware of that.  Somehow, he had the idea that his boyfriend knew they were.

 

It was a new beginning for a great many things, and he was happier than he’d ever been before in his life.  New songs just seemed to flow for him and long after he’d stopped performing, he kept writing for other new artists.  Life kept getting better though.  He married the love of his life, and their life together was wonderful.  Ben went off to college, got married, and started a family of his own.  Dean saw 40 years sober, and had a long, successful singing career that included several more awards.  Eventually there was an Artist of the Year thrown in there, and that felt really freaking good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
